I can't understand ( sequel of Missunderstanding )
by Park Shita
Summary: Kyungsoo memang iri dengan Baekhyun,tapi bukan berarti ia ingin menggeser posisi Baekhyun sebagai istri Chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin hidup bahagia " Aku sudah melihatnya,manis. Mirip kedua orang tuanya."-Kyungsoo. "Benarkah?"- Kai. "Hm.. Kai,kira-kira kapan kita bisa memiliki bayi?"-Kyungsoo."Ani. Tak akan Kyung, bukankah kita sudah pernah membahas ini?"-Kai. Kaisoo vers, yaoi chap 4
1. Chapter 1

Hei readers, Shita kembali dengan bawain ff baru. Ini merupakan sequel dari Missunderstanding tapi Kaisoo POV. Aku buat ini karena ada yang minta sequelnya tapi Kyungsoo version. Nah inilah jadinya. Maaf kalau kurang berkenaan di hati pemirsah. Hehehe..

Happy reading

..

..

Eh tahan dulu, aku hampir lupa, makasi buat yang udah review missunderstanding, dan ffku yang lain. Saranghae.

..

.

Happy reading beneran (bye)

Tittle : I can't understand

Author : Lee Shita a.k.a Park Shita

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and other

Tubuh mungilnya berjalan dengan sangat perlahan dibawah terik matahari, ia sama sekali tak takut jika kulit putih mulusnya menjadi hitam karena terbakar. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia sampai di sebuah halte, ia memilih duduk di sudut daripada berdiri berdesakan dengan orang-orang yang tak sabar menunggu kedatangan bus.

Ia mengistirahatkan kakinya yang lelah, berjalan dari rumahnya ke rumah Chanyeol dan kembali lagi kerumahnya tidaklah dekat. Ah aku hampir lupa! Beberapa bulan yang lalu Baekhyun baru saja melahirkan melalui caesarean, dan Kyungsoo baru saja selesai menjenguknya. Ia bukannya sok sibuk karena baru bisa menjenguk sekarang, hanya saja ia sedikit malu jika kesana dengan tangan kosong sedangkan peralatan bayi harganya sangatlah mahal, untuk itu ia menunggu uangnya cukup dan bisa memberikan Baekhyun dan bayinya hadiah yang layak.

Dan betapa Kyungsoo terharu saat melihat bayi laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya, dan ia tak mengelak jika dikatakan ia iri pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kehidupan mereka yang bisa dikatakan mampu, harmonis dan kini ditambah kehadiran seorang anak, lengkaplah sudah ibarat 4 sehat lima sempurna (?)

Tapi Kyungsoo bukan namja jahat yang merusak hubungan orang, ia bahagia sangat malah, melihat orang-orang yang ia sayangi bahagia. Ia ingin sekali berada diposisi Baekhyun, oh bukan dalam artian ingin menjadi istri Chanyeol, namun ia ingin merasakan bahagia memiliki rumah tangga yang harmonis dan bahagia, tidak seperti dirinya sekarang dengan Kim Jongin, suaminya. Bukannya ia tak bersyukur dengan pemberian Tuhan, oh ayolah! Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan seorang Kim Jongin, namja berkulit Tan yang sangat keren dan menggoda, Kyungsoo bersyukur bisa menikahi namja yang dulunya merupakan sahabatnya dan Chanyeol. Tapi bila mengingat bagaimana kehidupannya sekarang, ia terkadang menyesal menikahi sahabatnya itu, Kyungsoo hanya manusia biasa jadi dia pasti punya rasa penyesalan.

Lamunannya buyar, ketika bus datang dan beberapa orang berjalan masuk. Ia dengan segera masuk ke dalam tak ingin ketinggalan, dan betapa ia membenci ini. Suasana bus sangatlah sesak, satu-satunya cara adalah ia harus berdiri untuk 15 menit kedepan. Ayolah, itu bukan waktu yang lama, mengingat Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa berdiri berjam-jam di club untuk melayani pelanggannya. Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas, ia kembali membayangkan kapan dirinya bisa hidup yang lebih baik dari ini, dan tak perlu lagi berdesakan di dalam bus atau harus berjalan kaki hingga lututnya serasa mau copot.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, dan matanya membulat sempurna. Ia benci ini, ia benci situasi ini. Seseorang memegang bokongnya dan mulai meremasnya. Sial! Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya yang lemah, ia benci jika orang-orang memperlakukannya seperti ini, dan ia lebih benci karena dirinya yang lemah sama sekali tak bisa melawan. Sejak sekolah dulu ia memang sering menjadi korban pelecehan seperti ini, atau bahkan di bully. Namun akan selalu ada si pemberontak Kai a.k.a Jongin, atau si penegak kebenaran Park Chanyeol. Sahabatnya ini akan melindungi Kyungsoo yang lemah dari gangguan apappun dan dulu Kai pernah membuat keributan karena ia menghajar namja yang melecehkan Kyungsoo di dalam bus, dan akibatnya Kai di tahan oleh kantor polisi karena dianggap membuat onar di tempat umum, untungnya ada ayah Chanyeol yang membebaskannya tentunya dengan uang jaminan. Dan setelahnya mereka _ Kyungso dan Kai _ baru mengetahui jika Chanyeol berjanji akan menjadi rangking satu jika ayahnya mau membebaskan Kai, menyebabkan namja jangkung itu harus mengurangi waktu bermainnya. Huh, persahabatan yang sangat kuat, Kyungsoo bersyukur memiliki mereka dalam hidupnya.

Kembali lagi ke Kyungsoo yang berkeringat dingin, ia berulang kali menelan ludahnya dan berharap jika bus cepat berhenti.

"Permisi..permisi.." ucap seseorang yang langsung berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo sehingga tangan kurang ajar tadi terlepas dari bokongnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang namja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya dengan kulit putih dan sorot mata tajam berdiri dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo semakin takut, takut jika namja ini akan berlaku sama dengan namja tadi, ia hanya bisa berpasrah dan berdoa dalam hatinya.

"Tenang, kau sudah aman." Ucap sebuah suara yang Kyungsoo yakin berasal dari namja yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menundukan kepalanya, bibirnya terlalu kelu bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelahnya bus berhenti tepat di halte dekat rumah Kyungsoo, namja mungil itu memutuskan untuk segera keluar. Dan saat sampai diluar, ia sempatkan untuk menatap ke dalam bus, dan ternyata namja itu juga menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemen sederhana miliknya dan Kai. Ia melihat sepatu sepatu Kai tergeletak tak beraturan, padahal Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan rak sepatu. Kyungsoo segera mengambil sepatu suaminya dan meletakkannya di rak dengan benar. Matanya mengedar mencari sosok Kai, dan ia menemukan suaminya sedang tertidur tengkurap di ranjang mereka. Ia tahu suaminya pasti lelah setelah pulang dari club. Yah memang begitu pekerjaan mereka berdua. Kai yang berprofesi sebagai bartender dan Kyungsoo sebagai waiter mengharuskan mereka pulang pagi dan bekerja malam hari. Namun Kyungsoo yang berstatus istri tak mungkin hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur seperti Kai, masih ada pekerjaan rumah yang harus ia kerjakan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah suaminya, lalu menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Kai.

"Kau darimana?" suara parau itu berasal dari Kai yang kini menatapnya dengan mata sayu

"Aku baru dari rumah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Oh bagaimana mereka? Aku bahkan belum sempat menjenguk mereka."

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Ah bayi mereka sungguh lucu Jongin-ah."

"Jinja? Hhmm.. mirip siapa?"

"Bibirnya mirip Baekhyun, tapi matanya mirip Chanyeol. Aku rasa saat besar nanti ia akan menjadi anak yang tampan, oh iya namanya Park Hyun Yeol." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Hhm.. begitu." Hanya erangan itu sebagai jawaban dari Kai. Ia sepertinya sangat mengantuk.

"Hm, Jongin-ah?"

"Hm.."

"Apa suatu hari kita bisa memiliki anak seperti mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu. Seketika mata Kai terbuka dan menatap Kyungsoo yang segera menunduk.

"Bukankah kita sudah pernah membahas ini sebelumnya? Kita tak perlu anak, hanya cukup kau dan aku Kyungie sayang." Ucap Kai lalu segera membalik tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya lebih dalam.

"Arraseo." Suara sedikit serak dan terdengar lemah serta bergetar.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan makan siang untuk kita." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu segera berjalan keluar.

Kyungsoo mengikat apronnya lalu mulai memasak. Sejak remaja Kyungsoo memang sangat ahli memasak, bahkan dulu Kai dan Chanyeol adalah penggemar berat masakannya, dan setiap harinya juga salah satu dari mereka berdua akan _menculik _nya dan membawanya ke rumah mereka untuk diminta memasakan keinginan mereka, dan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati memasakan mereka. Ia hanya terkekeh jika mengingat kejadian itu, dimana Kai dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba berada di depan rumahnya dan bertengkar ingin membawa Kyungsoo kerumah mereka. Bukannya mereka berdua tak bisa membeli sendiri, tapi Chanyeol yang tidak memiliki ibu dan appanya yang super sibuk amat sangat bosan dengan masakan buatan pelayannya, sedangkan Kai yang orang tuanya bercerai dan hanya tinggal dengan appanya yang mabuk-mabukan sangat rindu dengan masakan eommanya yang katanya mirip masakan Kyungsoo.

Satu mangkuk sedang soup ikan dengan rumput laut, satu piring kimchi, dan empat potong ikan goreng yang disiram saus pedas diatasnya siap di atas meja makan mereka. Ia hanya bisa memasak itu, berhubung persediaan bahan makanan mereka hanya tinggal sedikit. Ia menutup makanan tersebut dengan tudung saji, ia akan makan jika suaminya nanti sudah bangun. Sambil menunggu itu ia putuskan untuk membersihkan apartemen mereka yang cukup berantakan.

..

..

.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan nampan ditangannya ke arah sebuah meja pelanggan. Ia tersenyum ramah lalu meletakkan beberapa gelas minuman beralkohol di meja, kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Apa ada pesanan yang lain?" tanya Kyungsoo ramah.

"Ah ada." Jawab namja berjas itu sambil tersenyum.

"Apa Tuan, dengan senang hati saya akan memenuhinya." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Aku pesan kau untuk semalam? Bagaimana?" tanya namja itu lagi dan diiringi tawaan dari ketiga temannya.

"Ma..maaf? apa maksud anda?" Kyungsoo bukannya bodoh, ia hanya berusaha sopan.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh manis! Ayo kemari temani kami." Ucap namja itu lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo sehingga Kyungsoo terduduk dipangkuannya dan mengelus pipi Kyungsoo.

Dari kejauhan di balik meja panjang, Kai sedang menatap kesal kearah Kyungsoo dan namja brengsek itu. Bukannya ia tak marah melihat istrinya diperlakukan seperti itu, namun ia sama sekali tak berhak. Ia sudah pernah nyaris di kehilangan pekerjaannya karena menghajar namja yang merayu Kyungsoo. Dan jika ia sekali lagi melakukannya, maka ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pekerjaan, dan dengan hanya lulusan SHS dan dengan nilai pas-pasan tak mudah membuat seorang Kim Jongin mencari pekerjaan baru. Ia hanya berharap Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan membantu Kyungsoo. Tapi semenjak Baekhyun hamil Chanyeol sangat jarang datang kesini, paling hanya sebulan sekali dan itu hanya beberapa jam karena setelahnya istrinya yang cerewet _ Bagi Kai_ akan menelponya.

"Pelayan!" sebuah suara yang cukup keras dan lantang menginterupsi kegiatan namja-namja brengsek itu. Kyungsoo segera bangkit dengan cepat dan merapikan pakaiannya lalu berjalan ke arah suara itu. Kali ini Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar diselamatkan.

"Apa ada yang ingin anda_" ucapan Kyungsoo terputus saat melihat namja dihadapannya. Ia namja yang menolongnya tadi siang di bus. Ternyata dunia sungguh sempit, begitu fikir Kyungsoo.

"Hei, kita bertemu lagi." Ucap namja itu dengan diselingin senyuman tipis setipis bibirnya yang menghilang saat senyum itu muncul.

"Uhm, aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih tadi. Gamsahamnida tuan, karena sudah menolongku." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau tak perlu seperti itu."

"Oh iya, bisa bawakan aku minuman beralkohol rendah?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Bisa, tunggu sebentar Tuan_uhmm.."

"Oh Sehun."

"Ah, Oh Sehun sshi. Aku Do Kyungsoo" ucap Kyungsoo lalu segera pergi.

"Ini Tuan." Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo datang.

"Panggil saja namaku. Tuan terlalu..uhm.."

"Aah baiklah. Sehun sshi, ini minuman anda." Ucap Kyungsoo, lalu membungkuk.

"Oh iya."

"Ne?" tanya Kyungsoo yang batal membalik tubuhnya.

"Aku harus membayar berapa untuk bisa membuatmu menemaniku mengobrol disini?" tanya namja bernama Sehun itu.

"Uhm.. itu.. aku hanya pelayan tidak pantas Sehun sshi."

"Ani. Tak ada yang membuat peraturan seperti itu Kyungsoo sshi."

Kyungsoo menggerakan bola matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu kemudian mengangguk dan duduk disamping Sehun. Hanya mengobrol biasa, menyangkut perihal siapa itu sosok Oh Sehun, apa pekerjaannya, dan kenapa ia bisa sampai berada di club ini. Dan Kyungsoo hanya menimpalinya dengan senyuman, anggukan, bibir yang membulat, atau membalik pertanyaan Oh Sehun. Maklumlah,Kyungsoo bukan namja aktif ataupun kreatif seperti Baekhyun. Ia bukan pembicara yang baik melainkan pendengar yang setia.

Lupakan Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang sedang asyik berbicara, mari kita beralih ke namja yang berada di belakang meja bar dengan wajah kesalnya dan tatapannya sangat mematikan. Kai benar-benar mengutuk setiap senyuman yang tersungging dari bibir namja putih kurus yang sedang berbicara dengan istrinya. Moodnya sangat buruk hari ini, dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana bila mood seorang Kim Jongin sedang buruk.

..

..

.

" Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu!"

"..."

"Jongin-ah?"

"..."

Kyungsoo menghentikan aksinya yang sedang membuka jaketnya, ia menatap Jongin yang sedang melepas sepatunya dan berjalan ke kamar mereka. Kyungsoo memang sering menghadapi situasi seperti ini jika Kai sedang lelah sepulang bekerja, walaupun sebenarnya dia juga lelah tapi Kyungsoo bukanlah Kai yang seenaknya mendiamkan orang lain. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, lalu mengikuti Kai ke dalam kamar. Mungkin Kai lelah, begitulah pemikiran seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah, kau mau makan apa pagi ini?" tanya Kyungsoo. Tapi tak ada sahutan dari namja yang kini sedang tidur tengkurap dengan tubuh yang direntangkan.

"Apa kau tak lapar?" Kyungsoo hanya mencoba bersabar.

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah tidur. Tapi setidaknya lepaskan dulu kaos kakimu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kini langsung menuju kaki Kai dan hendak melepaskan kaos suaminya.

"Berhenti!" ucap Kai tiba-tiba.

"Aku hanya_"

"Aku bilang BERHENTI!" Nada Kai meninggi dan sedikit mengancam.

"A..ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo takut. Kai membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Kyungsoo kesal.

"Apa kau istriku?" tanya Kai, Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Ada apa denganmu, kenapa kau_"

"Aku tanya, apa kau istriku Do Kyungsoo?" Kai membentak Kyungsoo sekali lagi, Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya dan mengangguk.

"Apa begitu sikap seorang istri? Bercanda hangat dengan namja lain di depan suaminya?" tanya Kai lagi.

"A..aku."

"JAWAB AKU!"

"APA KAU PANTAS DISEBUT SEORANG ISTRI? Memang selama ini banyak namja-namja brengsek yang menggodamu dan membuatku kesal, tapi kau tak pernah meladeni mereka makanya aku tak marah. Tapi semalam... aaakkhhh.. aku muak." Kai meremas rambutnya frustasi.

" Dia temanku Jongin-ah."

"Heuh, benarkah?" tanya Kai dengan senyum meremehkan, sejak kapan seorang Do Kyungsoo memiliki teman kaya seperti itu selain Chanyeol, begitulah pemikiran seorang Kim Jongin.

"Lagi..lagipula dia orang baik." Sahut Kyungsoo lagi masih tertunduk dengan suara bergetar.

"Terus, terus saja kau bela dia. Dasar brengsek." Ucap Kai dan sedetik kemudian ia membulatkan matanya, ia sadar dengan apa yang baru ia ucapkan. Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya menatap Kai tak percaya. Sesabar apapun Kyungsoo ia juga punya batasannya. Air mata Kyungsoo jatuh, dengan cepat ia menghapusnya dan segera berlari keluar.

"Kyung_" Kai menghentikan ucapannya dan memilih duduk di ranjang sambil mengacak kesal rambutnya.

Sudah lima tahun mereka menikah, namun Kyungsoo tak pernah mendapatkan kata kasar dari suaminya. Walaupun mereka sering bertengkar karena sikap childish Kai, dan pertengkaran mereka akan selalu berakhir dengannya yang akan menangis sampai kelelahan atau biasanya ada Chanyeol yang bisa dijadikan tempat untuk berlabuh dan berkeluh kesah. Oh iya, mengingat-ingat Chanyeol Kyungsoo jadi merindukan sosok sahabatnya yang satu itu. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari nomer Chanyeol, namun saat akan menggeser tombol hijau ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tak mau jika nanti terjadi kesalah pahaman lagi antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Jujur, saat dulu Baekhyun kecelakaan dan nyaris menggugurkan kandungannya Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa bersalah. Tapi untung Baekhyun baik dan mau memaafkannya, walaupun Baekhyun berkata kalau tak apa-apa jika dia kesusahan dan ingin minta tolong Chanyeol lagi. Tapi bagaimanapun Kyungsoo punya rasa malu, ia tak mungkin menyusahkan sahabatnya yang selalu menolongnya dimasa lalu itu. Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar, ia melihat siapa gerangan yang menelponnya dan Tuhan sepertinya mendengar doanya, itu Chanyeol. Kyungsoo segera menghapus air matanya dengan cepat.

"Hei Kyungie. Bagaimana kabarmu? Hahahaha.. entah mengapa perasaanku berkata kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" suara itu menggelegar begitu saja sepertinya Chanyeol sudah tertular Baekhyun.

"N..ne." Kyungsoo berusaha menormalkan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan Kyungie? Kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ani..ani.. baik-baik saja." Suara Kyungsoo malah menjadi serak

"Cepat katakan padaku, kau dimana sekarang!" suara Chanyeol meninggi. Kyungsoo benar-benar takut mendengarnya. Kyungsoo namja yang sensitif jadi ia tak biasa mendengar orang membentaknya.

"Ak..aku ada di parkiran apartemenku..aku..hiks.." satu tangisan Kyungsoo lolos, dan Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya yang lemah.

" Diam disana, dan jangan kemana-kemana. Hah, si hitam itu berulah lagi." Ucap Chanyeol dan setelahnya sambungan terputus. Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya dan kembali menangis, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Tubuh kecilnya sedang meringkuk di balik sebuah tiang penyangga besar.

"Gwenchana?" ucap sebuah suara. Kyungsoo menghentikan tangisnya. Ia kenal suara ini, tapi ini bukan suara Chanyeol, lagipula jarak kantor Chanyeol dengan apartemennya cukup jauh. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang yang mengganggu acara menangisnya.

"Kau_"

TBC

Jeeng..jeengg..

Siapakah gerangan pemilik suara itu?

Aku udah ada si pemerannya, tapi kalau ada yang mau ngasik ide dan ngubah jalan ceritanya boleh kok..

Hehehehe.

Tolong reviewnya ya, mau dilanjut atau gak..


	2. Chapter 2

"Ak..aku ada di parkiran apartemenku..aku..hiks.." satu tangisan Kyungsoo lolos, dan Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya yang lemah.

" Diam disana, dan jangan kemana-kemana. Hah, si hitam itu berulah lagi." Ucap Chanyeol dan setelahnya sambungan terputus. Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya dan kembali menangis, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Tubuh kecilnya sedang meringkuk di balik sebuah tiang penyangga besar.

"Gwenchana?" ucap sebuah suara. Kyungsoo menghentikan tangisnya. Ia kenal suara ini, tapi ini bukan suara Chanyeol, lagipula jarak kantor Chanyeol dengan apartemennya cukup jauh. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang yang mengganggu acara menangisnya.

"Kau_"

Tittle : I Can't understand ( chapter 2 )

Author : Park Shita a.k.a Lee Shita

" Ap..apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut.

"Seharusnya aku bertanya seperti itu padamu. Apa kau sedang menangis?" ucap namja itu.

"A..ani." bohong Kyungsoo. Namja itu tersenyum tipis, lalu ia berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo. Ia mengulurkan ibu jarinya dan menghapus air mata Kyungsoo.

"Lalu ini apa? Bisa kau jelaskan?" ucap namja itu dengan suara yang lembut.

..

..

.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya, matanya menyapu melihat seluruh parkiran apartemen Kyungsoo. Ia bersyukur parkiran itu tidak seluas parkiran di apartemennya berhubung apartemen Kyungsoo bukanlah apartemen mewah seperti miliknya.

"Kyungsoo-ah! Kyungsoo-ah!" panggil Chanyeol namun tak ada suara.

"Aissh jinja dimana dia?" tanya Chanyeol geram yang kini sedang berusaha menghubungi Kyungsoo tapi nomernya tak aktif. Ia mencari nomer lain di ponselnya, dan menggeser tombol hijau.

"Yak! Jongin! Apa lagi yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo?" bentak Chanyeol kesal.

"Hm.. mwo?" tanya Kai dengan suara serak, sepertinya ia baru bangun.

"Kau masih bisa-bisanya tidur. Kau tak mencemaskan istrimu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia sudah besar Yeol, lagipula ia pasti sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar sini."

"Aisssh jinja. Aku tak habis fikir, bisa-bisanya kau tenang disaat istrimu keluar rumah dengan keadaan menangis."

"Bukankah itu memang hobinya?" sahut Kai enteng.

"Yaak! Kau keterlaluan Kkamjong!"

"Aku keterlaluan? Heuh.. dan lagipula untuk apa kau masih mengurusi rumah tangga kami? Urusi saja istri dan anakmu."

BIIP..

"Yaak! Kim Jongin! Jongin!" Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Ia sama sekali tak marah dengan sifat Kai, ia sudah sangat hapal dengan sikap sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu. Tapi yang jadi fikirannya sekarang, kemana Kyungsoo pergi. Chanyeol tahu betul Kyungsoo tak memiliki teman dekat selain dia, Kai, dan Baekhyun.

Drrt..drrt..

" Yeobbuseyo?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Yeobbo. Bisakah kau pulang sekarang?"

"Wae chagi?"

"Hyun Yeollie menangis terus, aku tak tahu harus apa." Ucap Baekhyun disebrang sana dan diiringi dengan Backsound tangisan bayi.

"Mwo? ne..ne.. aku segera pulang. Kemana Seohyeon sshi?" tanya Chanyeol. _Seohyeon itu baby sitter mereka_

" Dia sedang tak bekerja hari ini."

"Ne..ne.. kau jangan panik. Aku segera pulang." Ucap Chanyeol pasrah. Chanyeol kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia bukan lagi sahabat yang selalu ada 24 jam untuk Kyungsoo kini, ia sudah memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa berdoa mudah-mudahan Kyungsoo segera pulang dengan keadaan selamat.

..

..

.

Kyungsoo memencet-mencet tombol on di ponselnya, namun sia-sia karena layar ponselnya tetap gelap. Dan ternyata aktifitasnya menjadi bahan perhatian bagi namja yang kini sedang duduk di depan kemudi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ah ani. Hanya saja ponselku mati." Sahut Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh.

"Kau ingin menghubungi seseorang? Pakai saja ponselku."

"Ani..ani.. aku yakin dia pasti segera pulang saat melihat aku tak ada disana."

"Oh begitu. Siapa? Suamimu?"

"Ani. Sahabatku, tadi aku menghu_. Oh iya darimana kau tahu aku sudah menikah?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Itu." Sahut namja itu sambil menunjuk jari Kyungsoo. Kyngsoo hanya membulatkan bibirnya sambil mengangguk.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya namja itu.

"Entahlah Sehun sshi. Aku juga tak tahu, selama ini yang aku tahu hanya apartemen, club dan apartemen Chanyeol." Ucap Kyungsoo, Sehun tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan . Aku rasa kau belum makan." Ucap Sehun, dan Kyungsoo tak bisa menolak, ia sungguh-sungguh lapar.

..

..

.

Kai melempar ponselnya ke atas ranjang. Ia terus teringat pertengkarannya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia kembali menjambak rambutnya yang tak berdosa dan merutuki dirinya yang sudah kelepasan, seharusnya ia tak semarah itu pada istrinya yang baik dan lugu itu. Seharusnya ia bisa bersikap lebih dewasa, seharusnya ia tak membesar-besarkan masalah ini. Hanya ada kata seharusnya di otak seorang Kim Jongin, dan sebelum kata seharusnya itu bertambah banyak dan membuat isi kepalanya benar-benar penuh Kai memutuskan berjalan keluar kamar dan menyambar jaketnya, memakai sepatu dengan cepat dan keluar dari apartemennya.

..

..

.

Kyungsoo hanya sekali-kali tersenyum pada namja yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik kini, pikirannya masih melayang pada suaminya kini. Sudahkah ia makan? Apakah ia masih marah? Apa yang dilakukannya kini? Sekelebat pertanyaan itu berhasil menyita pikiran seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun karena merasa ucapannya dari tadi tak mendapat respon dari Kyungsoo.

"Hah? ani..ani gwenchana." Sahut Kyungsoo tak ingin ketara, padahal sebenarnya ia sudah sangat ketara oleh seorang Oh Sehun.

"Sehun sshi? aku masih penasaran, kenapa kau bisa berada di apartemenku tadi? Apa kau tinggal disana?" tanya Kyungsoo, Sehun menatap Kyungsoo tanpa arti lalu setelahnya ia tersenyum.

"Aku tak tahu harus menjelaskannya darimana, mungkin belum saatnya. Jadi kau anggap saja tadi itu hanya sebuah kebetulan." Ucap Sehun. Ia tak mungkin berkata jujur, kalau ia mengikuti Kyungsoo dan berdiam diri di depan apartemen Kyungsoo selama berjam-jam. Ia terlalu malu mengakui itu.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah." Sahut Kyungsoo. Sejenak Sehun bersyukur karena namja yang ada dihadapannya ini bukanlah namja yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi dan bukan namja cerewet yang banyak bicara.

" Sehun sshi? sebaiknya aku pulang. Aku mencemaskan keadaan suamiku, aku meninggalkannya tanpa makanan. Aku takut dia kelaparan." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Andwe.. aku bisa sendiri Sehun sshi. Aku tak ingin merepotkan."

"Ani sama sekali tidak, kau tak merepotkanku. Aku hanya tak ingin kejadian di bus itu terulang lagi." Ucap Sehun, dan sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo kembali mengingat kejadian menjijikan itu. Tak ada cara lain selain menerima tawaran Sehun, lagipula duduk tenang di dalam mobil yang nyaman dan sampai dengan selamat bukan hal yang susah bukan?

..

..

.

Kai meneguk minuman kalengnya, ia sudah mencari Kyungsoo cukup lama. Kakinya sudah lelah, dan perutnya lapar. Bodohnya lagi ia tak membawa dompet, maupun ponsel jadi ia hanya bisa membeli sekaleng minuman dengan uang yang tersisa di saku jaketnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang saja, siapa tahu Kyungsoo sudah berada di apartemen dan memaskannya masakan yang enak. Khayalan sederhana seorang Kim Jongin. Ia terus menendang benda-benda yang ada di depannya selama perjalanan menuju apartemennya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah, dan Kai tahu itu bukan mobil Chanyeol. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk mempertajam penglihatannya, dan betapa ia ingin menggantung dirinya, saat melihat pria di depan kemudi itu adalah namja putih kurus yang sok akrab dengan istrinya kemarin, dan alasan kenapa ia bisa bertengkar. Ia melihat Kyungsoo membungkukan dirinya ramah, lalu masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka, dan namja itu terus menatap kepergian Kyungsoo sampai Kyungsoo hilang di balik pintu utama. Kai tahu betul, jika namja itu pasti menaruh hati pada istrinya. Dengan wajah kesalnya, Kai berjalan mendekati mobil itu.

Merasa ada pergerakan, Sehun menoleh ke depan dan matanya bertabrakan dengan manik tajam milik Kai. Dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku jaket, Kai memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk turun. Sehun melepas sabuk pengamannya dan segera turun, ia bukanlah namja pengecut yang memilih melarikan diri.

" Apa kau buta?" ucap Kai sarkastik.

" Heuh.." Sehun hanya berdecih.

"Dan juga bisu?" tanya Kai lagi tanpa menatap Sehun, ia lebih memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya di bagian dengan mobil Sehun.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu? Kau sama sekali tak punya sopan santun."

"Heuh.. lihat siapa yang bicara. Seseorang yang mendekati istri orang lain." Ucap Kai lagi tak mau kalah.

" Apa kau tak bisa melihat cincin yang melingkar dijarinya hah? dia itu sudah menikah, dia adalah milikku." Sambung Kai lagi.

" Dia menikah denganmu bukan berarti dia milikmu."

"Heuh teori darimana itu? Aku bahkan sudah beberapa kali menidurinya, dan memberikan banyak tanda kepemilikan di tubuhnya. Itu sudah jelas bukan?"

"Apa yakin hatinya milikmu?" ucap Sehun dengan nada mengancam.

"Mwo? kau bercanda hah? jelas hatinya milikku."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau begitu berani mendekatinya dan begitu yakin kalau dia akan menyukaimu?" tantang Kai.

" Aku tak berkata kalau aku seyakin itu. Aku hanya menjaga sesuatu yang tak dihiraukan pemiliknya." Ucap Sehun.

"Kau! Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu. Menjaga? Heuh, kau kira kau siapa?" bentak Kai sambil menarik kerah baju Sehun.

" Aku hanya menjaga apa yang seharusnya aku jaga. Sebaiknya kau bersikap baik padanya, berhenti membuatnya menangis. Jika kau melanggarnya, jangan salahkan suatu saat nanti aku akan mengambilnya darimu."

"Kau! Brengsek!"

BUGH..

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi Sehun, darah segar tampak di sudut bibirnya. Ia menghapusnya, lalu setelahnya tersenyum ke arah Kai.

"Aku anggap ini sebagai salam perkenalan." Ucap Sehun. Kai melepas kasar kerah Sehun lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia tak ingin memperdulikan orang sinting seperti Sehun _pikirnya_

Sehun memegang bibirnya yang mulai membiru, lalu ia kembali tersenyum sambil melihat Kai yang mulai menghilang.

"Kau harus tahu Kim Jongin, aku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku." Serunya dengan suara yang sedikit pelan namun ada ancaman di baliknya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Aku mau ngucapin makasi sebelumnya buat yang udah review..

Udah aku bales kok, tapi bagi yang belum tak bales aku minta maaf. Bukannya gak bales, tapi link URL nya gak bisa kebuka. Maaf banget, tapi aku tetep ucapin makasi kok. Tanpa kalian aku gak bisa bikin ffnya ni. Mudah-mudahan cepet selesai ya..

Makasi..

BUGH..

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi Sehun, darah segar tampak di sudut bibirnya. Ia menghapusnya, lalu setelahnya tersenyum ke arah Kai.

"Aku anggap ini sebagai salam perkenalan." Ucap Sehun. Kai melepas kasar kerah Sehun lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia tak ingin memperdulikan orang sinting seperti Sehun _pikirnya_

Sehun memegang bibirnya yang mulai membiru, lalu ia kembali tersenyum sambil melihat Kai yang mulai menghilang.

"Kau harus tahu Kim Jongin, aku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku." Serunya dengan suara yang sedikit pelan namun ada ancaman di baliknya.

I Can't understand 3 ( sequel of missunderstanding )

..

..

.

Kai membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar. Lalu melepas sepatunya dengan asal, dan segera berjalan ke dalam. Namun saat matanya bertabrakan dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk di dapur, sorot mata Kai langsung melemah.

" Ka..kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kai gugup. Walaupun mereka sudah lama menikah, dan sudah sering bertengkar, namun Kai tidaklah ahli menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Kyungsoo yang awalnya menatap Kai tanpa arti kini tersenyum.

"Ne. Ma..makanlah! aku sedang membuatkan soup ayam untukmu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"... ah.. Ne." Sahut Kai setelah tersadar dari kekalutan pikirannya. Ia berjalan ke dapur dan duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja makan mereka.

Kai hanya mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya, bukannya ia tak lapar, ia sangat lapar malah tapi disaat seperti ini mana bisa dia makan dengan tenang. Sejak tadi jari telunjuknya sibuk mencoret-coret meja makan, ia membuat tulisan dengan jari telunjuknya.

" Apa kau tak suka dengan masakanku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hah? ani..ani. aku..aku.."

"Aku memaafkanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Eih? Mwo?"

"Kau sedang mencoba merangkai kata maaf kan dimeja sejak tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk jari tangan Kai, Kai melihat jarinya lalu menariknya.

"Uumm.. Kyungsoo-ah?"

"Ne?"

"Mianhae.. aku tahu aku salah, aku kelewatan karena membentakmu dan bicara kasar padamu. Maafkan aku, jika kau mau memukulku, silahkan! Pukul aku jika itu bisa membuatmu puas." Ucap Kai lagi sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan memukul-mukulkannya di kepalanya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, lalu menarik tangannya.

"Arra..arraseo Jongin-ah." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut dengan senyumannya.

"Gomawo. Saranghae." Ucap Kai sambil membuat bentuk hati dengan tangannya.

"Hahaha.. kau manis sekali. Jika melihatmu seperti ini siapa yang sangka jika kau itu sering memukul orang." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi, Kai terdiam.

"Bicara tentang mukul, siang ini aku baru saja memukul orang."

"Mwo? nuguya?"

" Seseorang yang tak tahu etika, yang coba merebut sesuatu yang bukan miliknya." Ucap Kai dengan mimik wajah serius. Kyungsoo kehilangan senyumnya, ia menatap Kai bingung.

"Ah.. kenapa wajahmu jadi serius begitu. Aku hanya memukul preman tadi yang hendak mengambil barang orang lain." Ucap Kai dengan cengiran idiotnya. Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum namun sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kenapa kau selalu membahayakan dirimu hah?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menarik pipi Kai.

"Aigoo, appo! Appo!" teriak Kai, lalu setelahnya ia menahan tangan Kyungsoo, dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Tubuh mereka sedikit terangkat dari meja makan kecil mereka, dan menautkan bibir itu.

TING

TONG

Suara bel itu baru saja dikutuk oleh seorang Kim Jongin, siapa gerangan yang mengganggu aktifitas mereka yang sebenarnya akan berlanjut ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi (?)

"Biar aku buka." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Kai mengernyit saat melihat Kyungsoo masuk dengan sebuket bunga mawar.

"Apa it_" ucapan Kai terputus. Kyungsoo membolak-balik bunga itu bingung, mencoba mencari petunjuk.

"Apa mereka tak salah alamat ya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ah ini ada suratnya." Saat Kyungsoo akan mengambilnya, dengan cepat Kai merampasnya.

"Sini biar aku baca." Dan setelah membaca surat itu Kai meremasnya, lalu melemparnya ke lantai, bagaikan ada asap yang mengepul dari telinga dan lubang hidungnya. Ia mengambil paksa buket bunga itu.

" Jongin-ah mau kau apakan? Jongin! Jongin!" Kai sama sekali tak menggubris panggilan Kyungsoo, ia segera melempar karangan bunga itu ke tong sampah. Kyungsoo mengernyit, lalu memengut kertas yang sudah tak berbentuk itu dan membukanya.

" _Annyeong Kyungsoo sshi. Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai bunga mawar, khususnya mawar putih kan? warna putih melambangkan kesucian, sama seperti dirimu yang bersih, putih dan suci. Aku harap kau mau menerimanya, salam hangat dari seorang teman. OSH."_

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya lagi, sekarang bukan saatnya merona ataupun tertawa bahagia. Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang berjalan kesal ke dalam kamar mereka. Ia kembali menghela nafas. Dengan perlahan tubuh mungilnya merapikan piring-piring sisa mereka makan tadi.

...

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah kamar mereka, dan mendapati Kai sedang berbaring dengan lengan yang ia pakai untuk menutup setengah wajahnya. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berbaring sebentar, tubuhnya lelah apalagi nanti malam ia harus kembali bekerja. Ia menatap Kai penuh arti, ia putuskan untuk mengelus surai Kai yang tak tertutup oleh tangannya. Kyungsoo juga menurunkan tangan Kai, sehingga ia bisa melihat jelas wajah Kai.

"Jika saja aku bisa melihat wajah damaimu ini setiap harinya, tak peduli menghadapi keadaan seperti apa. Aku pasti sangat bahagia." Bisik Kyungsoo sambil tetap mengelus pipi Kai.

"Jika saja, kau bisa mengontrol emosimu Jongin-ah. Jika saja kau merubah sikap kekanak-kanakanmu. Tapi jika aku terus berkata jika, itu sama saja aku tak mencintaimu apa adanya. Aku mencintaimu dengan semua kekurangan dan kelebihanmu. Kau tak perlu menggubris yang lain Jongin-ah, kau hanya perlu percaya kalau aku begitu mencintaimu, hanya dirimu. Sama sekali tak ada orang lain dihatiku ini." Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir dengan sendirinya. Seandainya ia bisa berkata ini langsung di saat Jongin sadar, tapi sayang ia terlalu lemah.

" Walaupun orang itu sepuluh kali lipat lebih baik darimu, aku akan tetap memilihmu karena sejak awal hatiku adalah milikmu. Satu hal yang kuminta darimu Jongin-ah...hiks.." sebuah isakan luluh.

"Kuge Mwoya?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang masih menutup matanya.

"Jongin-ah? Kau tak tidur?"

"Aku tanya apa itu?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Ani." Sahut Kyungsoo dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap langit-langit kamar. Kai membuka matanya, lalu menindih Kyungsoo dengan setengah tubuhnya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa itu?" terdengar sedikit ancaman disana, tapi Kai tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo yang berada di bawahnya.

" Hanya percaya padaku, kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tak usah pedulikan orang lain, sekeras apa mereka mendekatiku, sebaik apa mereka padaku, yang ada dihatiku hanya kau Jongin-ah." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi. Kai tersenyum lalu segera melumat bibir Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo terus melenguh karena gigitan-gigitan kecil dari Kai.

" Tapi kau harus tahu Kyungsoo-ah. Tak ada macan yang akan membiarkan macan lain berada di daerah kekuasannya, sekalipun harus mengorbankan nyawanya ia akan tetap mempertahankan daerahnya. Arraseo?"

"Tapi Jongin-ah_"

"Ssstt. Tak ada tapi-tapian. Aku baru saja merubah pemikiranku."

"Tentang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menangkup wajah Kai, yang hendak menyerang lehernya.

"Hhmm.. bagaimana kalau kita segera menyusul Chanyeol?"

"Menyusul apa?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Tentang pertengkaran kita beberapa hari lalu, aku sudah memikirkannya. Bagaimana kalau kita menambah anggota keluarga baru?" tanya Kai, Kyungsoo membulatkan wajahnya. Ia nyaris tak percaya dengan ucapan Kai barusan. Apa ia sedang bermimpi, tapi mengingat bagaimana sakit bibirnya saat Kai menggigitnya ia tahu ini bukan mimpi.

"Kau serius?"

"Seorang Kim Jongin tak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya."

"Tapi, kenapa kau berubah pikiran?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya merasa hidup kita hampa tanpa kehadiran seorang anak. Dan maafkan aku selama ini, karena selalu menolaknya. Aku hanya tak siap saat kasih sayangmu harus dibagi." Ucap Kai sambil menunduk.

"Jongin-ah. Kau bahkan cemburu dengan anak yang bahkan belum ada?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya takut Kyungsoo, aku tak siap kehilangan setengah cintamu."

"Aigoo! Kenapa kau tak pernah dewasa Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Yaak! siapa bilang aku tak dewasa? Aku ini sudah dewasa tahu?"

"Siapa yang percaya, kau kekanak-kanakan."

"Baiklah, akan aku buktikan kalau aku sudah dewasa. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau akan terus mendesah dibawahku, baby.." ucap Kai seduktif lalu mencium ganas bibir Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua terhanyut dalam dunia mereka, dunia kecil milik Kai dan Kyungsoo. Hanya mereka berdua, tak ada orang lain. Seperti itu yang biasa Kai ucapkan, tapi mengingat mereka ada proyek baru, sepertinya penambahan satu anggota baru lagi tidak masalah bukan?

Kyungsoo merasa sangat bahagia, sepertinya sebuah kebahagian tak harus diukur dari materi, seperti pemikirannya dulu terhadap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang hidup berkecukupan. Kebahagian orang berbeda-beda, dan Kyungsoo sadar itu kini. Kebahagiannya adalah ketika ia berada bersama Kai, ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan ketika kedua tubuh itu menyatu. Hanya sebatas itu kebahagian seorang Do Kyungsoo.

...

...

..

Seorang namja nampak duduk membelakangi pintu masuk. Ia duduk di atas kursi kerjanya dan menghadap ke jendela. Di tangannya ia menggenggam sebuah foto.

"Bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan menjagamu seperti janjiku , aku tak akan membuatmu bersedih Kyungie hyung." Ucap namja dengan kulit seputih susu itu.

TBC

Gimana? Gak puas yah?

Mian..

Chapter ini pendek, soalnya bkinnya cpet2 byar gak di hajar masa, hehehehe..

Chapter depan tak usahin panjang, oh iya mudah2an chapter depan udah ending..

Hehehhe...

Mohon reviewnya..


	4. Chapter 4

Mian updatenya lama, seharusnya chapter 3 udah publish dari waktu ini, tapi gara-gara ada ujian dan internet disini ganguan, jadi gak bisa-bisa update. Sebagai gantinya, langsung aku buatin yang chapter empat, sebagai imbalan karena kesabaran kalian, makasi, aku bener-bener mohon maaf.

Dan buat yang udah review thank you so much, bener-bener gak bisa aku ungkapin dengan kata lain. Mungkin ada yang gak kereply, aku minta maaf soalnya gak ada url-nya, jadi aku bingung mau bales kemana. Makasi ya, makasi banyak.

I Can't understand 4 ( sequel of missunderstanding )

..

..

..

Hari-hari Kyungsoo terasa bahagia, semenjak kejadian itu sikap Kai seolah berubah padanya, mungkin Kai sedang berperang batin dengan sikap ke kanak-kanakannya, tapi Kyungsoo suka itu. Ia suka ketika Kai tak marah lagi saat pelanggan-pelanggannya menyentuhnya, dan pertengkaran mereka juga jarang terjadi.

Oh iya dan satu lagi, sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih merahasiakannya dari Kai, jadi Kyungsoo harap tak ada yang membocorkannya pada Kai sebelum dirinyalah yang mengatakan sendiri pada Kai, kalau dirinya sedang hamil. Benar! Di dalam perutnya ada kehidupan baru, dan Kyungsoo menyadari itu beberapa hari yang lalu saat tubuhnya lemas dan pusing, serta beberapa kali muntah, jadi Kai mengajaknya ke dokter. Dan ketika dokter memberitahu apa yang dialami Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo berpesan agar suaminya tak mengetahui hal ini, mengetahui bahwa di dalam perutnya ada janin berusia 1 bulan 2 minggu.

Sebenarnya lagi, sebelum Kai merubah pemikirannya untuk memiliki anak. Kyungsoo sudah menghentikan mengkonsumsi pil yang membuatnya tak bisa memiliki anak. Terdengar aneh memang, tapi kalian harus ingat ini dunia fanfiction jadi apapun bisa terjadi, dan diawal sudah diingatkan jika ff ini m-preg (#).

Kembali lagi ke Kyungsoo yang merasa kehidupannya berubah, dan oh satu lagi. Namja bernama Oh Sehun itu tak pernah muncul lagi di hadapan Kyungsoo, entah mengapa dan karena apa, tapi Kyungsoo tak ambil pusing mengenai itu, ia terlalu senang dengan kehidupannya kini.

Dan sekarang, disinilah Kyungsoo berbaring di atas ranjang mereka dengan wajah senang sambil menatap ke langit-langit kamar. Ia sudah bangun sejak tadi, tapi ia memilih untuk mengingat-ngingat saat-saat bahagianya bersama Kai akhir-akhir ini.

"Mmmpphh.." Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dan dengan perlahan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Ueek...ueekk.." ia mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya, walaupun ia belum makan pagi ini dan yang terlihat hanyalah cairan bening ke kuningan. Kyungsoo mencuci wajahnya dan mengelap bibirnya. Ia melihat ke pintu melalui pantulan cermin, ia harap Kai tak mendengarnya ia ingin memberitahu Kai saat kandungannya menginjak 2 bulan dan itu adalah besok. Ia keluar dan dengan wajah lega tersenyum ke arah Kai yang masih asyik dalam tidurnya, ia memutuskan untuk menuju ke dapur.

..

..

.

Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya, bisa-bisanya ia lupa membeli bahan makanan. Itu sebabnya sekarang ia harus berjalan menuju minimarket terdekat untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan, ia harap Kai belum bangun sebelum ia datang.

Mata Kyungsoo sibuk membandingkan kualitas kedua makanan yang ada di depannya, ia membaca semua tulisan yang tertera disana, dan saat ia rasa salah satunya lebih baik ia segera memasukannya ke dalam troli. Kyungsoo terus menarik trolinya kesamping dan matanya menatap jejeran rak di depannya, sampai..

BRUK..

Kyungsoo mengernyit dan menatap sesuatu yang ia tabrak, dan setelahnya matanya membulat.

"Sehun sshi?"

"Hei, kita bertemu lagi. Bagaimana kabarmu? ...hyung?" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

...

Mereka duduk di salah satu cafe terdekat, Kyungsoo sudah menolak ajakan Sehun, namun namja seputih susu itu memaksanya hal hasil disinilah mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sehun memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah ne, gwencaha. Kau?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk. Aku harus terbang dari satu negara ke negara lain untuk mengadakan bisnis."

"Oh pantas aku jarang melihatmu muncul."

"Hehehehe.. kau mengharapkan kehadiranku?"

"Hahaha.. sebenarnya tidak." Sahut Kyungsoo jujur, Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Wae?"

"Karena setiap kau muncul selalu bersamaan dengan masalah yang sedang aku hadapi."

"Oh jadi maksudmu akulah penyebabnya?"

"Hahahaha... ani bukan begitu, bukan begitu. Jangan salah paham Sehun sshi." ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Hhm.. aku perhatikan sekarang kau lebih banyak tertawa, apa kau baik- baik saja?"

"Ne. Aku baik-baik saja, malah sangat baik."

"Wae?"

"Hhm.. aku tak bisa menceritakannya, ini masih rahasia."

"Ck! Ayolah, aku kan temanmu Kyungsoo sshi."

"Mianhae, tetap tidak bisa." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Oh baiklah-baiklah, aku tak memaksa. Tapi aku sudah memesankanmu white coffe kesukaanmu, kenapa tak kau minum?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo menatap cangkir putih itu , ia memasang wajah berpikir. Sejujurnya, ia sangat mual dengan minuman berbau coffe sekarang, entah mengapa setiap melihat, meminum atau bahkan menciumnya ia akan merasa mual. Bahkan saat Kai akan menciumnya setelah ia minum kopi, Kyungsoo akan menjauh dengan alasan ia tak mau berciuman jika Kai belum menggosok giginya. Dan itu pula sebabnya sejak tadi tutup cangkir itu tak pernah ia buka.

Melihat tatapan Sehun, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk meminumnya. Ia mengambil cangkir itu dan saat tutup itu ia buka mendadak ada sesuatu yang mencoba mendorong keluar dari perutnya, ia meletakan cangkir itu dan memutuskan berlari ke toilet. Kyungsoo memuntahkanya di westafle, ia memijat keningnya sambil menyalakan air keran dan menghilangkan semua jejak itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depan pintu toilet membuat Kyungsoo terkejut setengah mati. Sehun menatap tangan Kyungsoo yang memegang perutnya, lalu alisnya bertautan.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau_" Sehun menggantung ucapannya, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

...

..

.

Kyungsoo mengantarkan beberapa gelas alkohol ke salah satu meja di tempatnya bekerja, wajahnya yang semula tersenyum mengingat saat tiba-tiba Kai memberinya setangkai bunga mawar putih tadi siang mendadak hilang saat yang ia lihat sekarang hanya sekumpulan namja-namja yang pastinya brengsek. Lihat saja bagaimana namja-namja itu menggoda setiap orang yang lewat dihadapannya bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya meremas bokong pelayan-pelayan yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka. Kyungsoo berharap, mudah-mudahan ia baik-baik saja. Ia melirik sebentar ke meja bartender dan dia mendengus saat yang ada di sana bukan Kai suaminya, urusan apa yangg mesti bosnya bicarakan dengan Kai sampai-sampai membutuhkan waktu hampir sejam.

Dengan menarik nafas dalam, akhirnya Kyungsoo memberanikan diri berjalan ke meja itu.

"Ini tuan,pesanan kalian." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah tertunduk dan meletakan gelas-gelas dengan ukuran besar tersebut. Salah satu namja menyeringai lalu menjatuhkan sapu tangannya, Kyungsoo menatap namja itu dan namja itu memberikan isyarat agar Kyungsoo mengambilnya. 'Tamu adalah raja' berdasarkan slogan itu, Kyungsoo segera memungut sapu tangan itu, dan ia merutuki kenapa baju yang ia kenakan sekarang pendek? Bahkan apronnya tak dapat menutup bagian pinggangnya yang terlihat.

Dan mata Kyungsoo membulat saat bokongnya merasakan sesuatu, sebuah telapak tangan yang besar dan lebar meremasnya. Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap tajam ke arah namja tak tahu etika itu.

"Maaf Tuan, yang anda lakukan barusan sangat tidak sopan." Ucap Kyungsoo berani untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hei! Lihat dimana kau sedang bicara cantik. Ini club, tak ada peraturan disini. Semasih ada uang, apapun bisa ku lakukan. Mau menemaniku untuk semalam?" tanya namja itu yang kini menarik tangan Kyungsoo membuat wajah mereka dekat.

"Maaf tuan, aku hanya pelayan disini. Jika kau butuh orang untuk memuaskan nafsumu, kau bisa cari orang lain." Ucap Kyungsoo dan menarik tangannya, tapi saat berbalik dengan kasar namja itu menarik tangannya dan menghempaskan Kyungsoo di sofa kosong sebelah namja itu.

"Ap..apa yang akan anda lakukan tuan?" tanya Kyungsoo takut, tampak matanya berkaca-kaca. Namja-namja yang lain sama sekali tak ingin membantu, mereka malah menjadikan Kyungsoo bahan tertawaan, sedangkan pengunjung yang lain terhanyut dalam dunia mereka, dentuman musik yang keras juga menyebabkan keributan itu tak terdengar. Kyungsoo menatap meja bartender berharap Kai ada disana, tapi sayang nihil.

"Kan sudah aku katakan, kau harus menemaniku malam ini. Karena kau tak mau, jadi aku paksa."

"Tuan, aku mohon hentikan. Aku sudah bersuami tuan." Mohon Kyungsoo lagi dengan tangan dicakupkan saat namja itu hendak melepas pakaiannya.

"Cih! Bersuami? Suami macam apa yang membiarkan istrinya bekerja ditempat seperti ini? Dia tak pantas diharapkan, cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan menjualmu."

"Ani. Dia tak mungkin seperti itu. Maafkan aku tuan, tapi tolong jangan lakukan ini. Aku mohon."

"Bagus memohonlah, memohonlah untuk berhenti dengan memanggil namaku... tentunya saat kau berada dibawahku dan mendesahkan namaku."

"Ani." Teriak Kyungsoo saat namja itu akan mencium bibirnya. Namja itu nampak geram, ia mencengkram kuat pipi Kyungsoo, sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo tak ingin menangis, ia harus tetap tegar.

"Lepaskan dia!" ucap sebuah suara, namja-namja kurang ajar itu beserta Kyungsoo menoleh. Nampak sosok berjas abu, dengan wajah datar dan kulit yang putih berdiri di depan mereka.

"Apa kau tuli hah? aku bilang lepaskan dia!" nadanya meninggi.

"Sehun sshi?" lirih Kyungsoo.

"Heuh, siapa kau tiba-tiba datang dan mengganggu acara kami?"

"Kenapa aku perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu? Sama sekali tak pantas." Ucap Sehun lagi.

"Ck! Kau sombong sekali. Memangnya kau suaminya hah? berani-beraninya melarang."

"Kalau itu memang benar, kenapa? Cepat lepaskan dia!" ucap Sehun lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo segera berdiri disamping Sehun.

"Ck, bagaimana mungkin aku percaya? Mungkin saja kau sama sepertiku, ingin menikmati tubuhnya."

"Kau akan menyesal karena telah mengatakan hal sepertiku padaku."

"Heuh, kau kira kau siapa? Coba buktikan kalau kau memang suaminya." Ucap namja itu menantang. Sehun menatap tajam namja itu, lalu tangan kirinya menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo yang berada tepat disampingnya lalu mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak melawan, hanya menutup matanya. Tangan Sehun yang semula merengkuh pinggang Kyungsoo kini mulai melepas apron milik Kyungsoo. Setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, Sehun membanting apron Kyungsoo di meja dan membawa pergi Kyungsoo keluar dari club itu.

Tubuhnya terasa kaku, baru saja ia hendak berjalan ke mejanya ia sudah disuguhi dengan pemandangan istrinya berciuman dengan namja lain. Kai benar-benar emosi kini, tekanan darahnya naik, bahkan dadanya terasa sesak.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sehun yang berada di depannya menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Sehun sshi, ini semua salah."

"Mianhae, mianhae. Aku telah lancang menciummu, tapi kalau aku tak melakukannya mereka tak akan percaya." Ucap Sehun lagi.

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih, tapi aku harus kembali. Ini kehidupanku Sehun sshi, aku tak bisa keluar darisini." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sini." Ucap Sehun membuat langkah Kyungsoo terhenti.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih layak dari ini. Aku akan membiayai semua kebutuhanmu." Ucap Sehun, dan Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Kau orang terbaik di dunia ini yang aku kenal Sehun sshi, tapi aku harus menolaknya. Ini takdirku, dan aku harus menjalaninya. Terima kasih karena kau selalu muncul disaat aku butuh pertolongan, walaupun aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membungkukan badan dan hendak pergi.

"Kyungie hyung!" panggil Sehun, dan sukses menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo.

"Sehun sshi? kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Kyungie hyung. Kau sama sekali tak mengingatku?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah memelas. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin aku tak penting bagimu hyung, sudahlah lupakan saja!" ucap Sehun lalu hendak berbalik. Tapi Kyungsoo menarik tangan Sehun dan menatapnya.

"Katakan Sehun sshi, katakan! Kau sebenarnya siapa?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Hyung kau ingat Kim Sehun?" tanya Sehun mencari sebuah jawaban dari manik mata Kyungsoo.

" Kim Sehun? Kim Sehun? Aku sama sekali tak aku." Ucap Kyungsoo dan air matanya mulai mengalir entah karena apa. Sehun berusaha menenangkannya, ia memeluk Kyungsoo dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Jika kau tak ingat tak apa hyung, mungkin aku memang tak pantas diingat." Ucap Sehun.

"BRENGSEK KAU!" Sehun dan Kyungsoo menatap pemilik suara itu. Kai berjalan dengan tergesa dan segera menghajar Sehun. Ia menghantamkan bertubi-tubi pukulannya pada Sehun. Sehun tak melawan, ia membiarkan Kai meluapkan semua emosinya.

"Jongin-ah, jongin-ah! Hajima! Hajima!" Kyungsoo nampak panik, ia berusaha menghentikan Kai, namun tenaganya kurang dan bahkan ia terdorong dan terduduk di lantai.

"Uhuk." Sehun terbatuk dan memuntahkan darahnya.

"Sudah aku katakan bajingan, untuk menjauh dari istriku. Apa kau tuli hah?"

"Hentikan Jongin-ah!"

"DIAM! Kenapa kau membela pria brengsek ini hah?" bentak Kai, tangannya masih ia layangkan di atas.

"Biarkan hyung, biarkan saja dia meluapkan emosinya jika itu bisa membuatnya senang."

"BAJINGAN KAU!" lagi, Kai menghantam pipi putih Sehun hingga memerah. Apalagi Kai yang menduduki perutnya membuatnya sedikit susah bernafas.

"JONGIN! AKU BILANG HENTIKAN!" teriak Kyungsoo. Kai menatap Kyungsoo lalu menatap Sehun, ia bangkit dari tubuh Sehun. Sehun berusaha bangkit dan Kyungsoo membantunya. Sehun menghapus darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Aku..uhuk.. bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu Kim Jongin! Kalau aku akan menjaga Kyungsoo, dengan cara apapun. Jika kau memang suaminya, seharusnya kau bisa menjaganya."

"BRENGSEK KAU BAJINGAN! JANGAN BANYAK BICARA!"

BUGH..

Mata Kai terbelalak, begitu juga dengan Sehun. Kyungsoo ambruk ke tanah setelah menggunakan dirinya sebagai tameng Sehun. Sehun segera menarik tubuh Kyungsoo, ia berusaha menggetarkanya.

"Brengsek kau! Bisa-bisanya kau memukulnya." Ucap Sehun kesal.

"Ini semua salahmu brengsek, jika saja kau tak hadir dalam pernikahan kami."

"Jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Kyungsoo aku tak akan memaafkanmu, dan jika sampai bayinya dalam bahaya aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri." Ucap Sehun. Kai semakin terkejut.

"Ba..bayi? maksudmu_"

"Jangan bilang kau tak tahu kalau Kyungsoo hamil?" tanya Sehun. Kai tak menjawab, pandangannya nampak kosong.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberimu pelajaran." Sehun bangkit dan langsung menghajar Kai, hingga Kai tersungkur ke lantai, lalu Sehun segera mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kai masih terduduk, sampai akhirnya ia tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia segera bangkit dan mengejar Sehun.

"Berikan dia padaku, aku akan membawanya kerumah sakit."

"Dengan apa? Apa kau akan berjalan kaki hah? biarkan aku mengantarnya dengan mobilku."

"Dia istriku."

"Heuh, suami macam apa kau yang tak tahu jika istrinya sedang mengandung."

"Aku..aku.."

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting adalah membawanya kerumah sakit sesegera mungkin." Ucap Sehun lalu memasukan Kyungsoo ke mobilnya. Saat Sehun akan masuk ke dalam mobilnya ia memandang Kai.

"Kau mau ikut atau diam disini?" tanya Sehun dingin. Kai terdiam, di satu sisi ia ingin memastikan keadaan istrinya, disatu sisi ia terlalu gengsi untuk satu mobil dengan musuh bebuyutannya ini.

"Ck! Tak ada waktu untuk berpikir, terserah kau saja."

"Aku ikut." Ucap Kai setelahnya.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, dan mendapati dirinya berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan selang infus ditangannya. Ia rasa ini terlalu berlebihan, mengingat kemarin ia hanya terkena pukulan Kai, tapi Kyungsoo akui pukulan Kai sangatlah kuat. Kyungsoo memang memiliki fisik yang lemah, dulu saat ia pulang sekolah dengan hujan-hujannya, keesokannya dia sakit dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama 3 hari. Jadi jangan salahkan bila sekarang ia mendapat perawatan yang cukup intensif, apalagi sekarang ia sedang mengandung. Ah ia hampir lupa, bagaimana keadaan bayinya, apa baik-baik saja?

"Akhirnya kau sadar." Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah suara yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Sehun sshi? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu."

"Ani, lukamu sepertinya cukup parah." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ne. Tapi perban ini tak akan mengurangi kadar ketampananku. Ku akui suamimu memang brengsek." Ucap Sehun.

"Oh iya, mana Jongin?"

"Aku disini." Tiba-tiba Kai muncul dari balik pintu.

"Terima kasih Tuan Oh Sehun atas pujian anda." Ucap Kai lalu melemparkan sebuah kantung kresek pada Sehun.

"Kyungie, mianhae. Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tak sengaja."

"Ne..ne.. arraseo. Sudah aku katakan bukan untuk tidak memakai kekerasan lagi."

"Aku sudah berusaha, tapi namja brengsek itu benar-benar membuatku kesal."

" Aku mendengar itu dengan jelas Kim Jongin." Ucap Sehun.

"Sekesal apapun dirimu, seharusnya kau bisa mengatur emosimu Kai!" Ucap Kyungsoo, dan Kai hanya mengangguk dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Oh iya ada satu hal yang harus kau dengar dan ada satu hal yang harus aku dengar." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Kai hanya menatap bingung wajah pucat istrinya.

"Hal yang harus kau dengar adalah...ehm...mungkin ini sedikit terlambat, tapi setidaknya kau harus mendengar dari mulutku langsung. Kim Jongin, selamat sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang ayah." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Kai juga ikut tersenyum, lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Mianhae chagi, aku sudah membahayakan nyawa buah hati kita. Berjanjilah padaku, untuk tidak merahasiakan apapun dariku mulai sekarang." Bisik Kai lembut sambil mengelus-elus pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu membalas pelukan suaminya.

" Aku bukan merahasiakannya, aku hanya ingin memberikanmu kejutan." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Arra. Tapi kejutanku dirusak oleh si brengsek itu." Ucap Kai lagi.

"Kai!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil mencubit perut Kai.

"Ne..ne.. arra..arra.."

"Sekarang aku ingin mendengar sesuatu yang seharusnya aku dengar." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kai penuh selidik.

"Ne. Saranghae Kyungsoo." Ucap Kai sambil mengecup pipi Kyungsoo.

"Ani. Bukan itu." Tukas Kyungsoo sambil mendorong pelan Kai.

"Mwo? lalu apa?"

"Aku ingin kau meminta maaf pada orang yang selalu kau panggil 'si brengsek'." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku sudah melakukannya tadi."

"Tapi aku tak melihatnya, aku ingin melihatnya langsung Jongin-ah."

"Ani. Cukup harga diriku jatuh sekali." Ucap Kai sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, sifat kekanak-kanakannya keluar lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jangan salahkan kalau_"

"Ne..ne..." Kai segera berjalan ke arah Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya terduduk memandangi mereka.

"Oh Sehun, aku minta maaf. Sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Tapi aku belum sepenuhnya memaafkan semua yang kau lakukan padaku." Ucap Kai malas. Sehun hanya tersenyum, lalu melepas jabatan tangan mereka.

"Uhm... Bagaimana ya? Berhubung kau belum memaafkanku, jadi aku belum bisa memaafkanmu."

"Mwo? baiklah..baiklah aku memaafkanmu." Ucap Kai.

"Uhm.. bagaimana ya?" ucap Sehun sambil memasang wajah berfikir.

"Yak! Kau itu, sepertinya predikat brengsek cocok untukmu." Ucap Kai dengan tatapan tajam.

"Baiklah..baiklah aku memaafkanmu, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Mwo?"

"Biarkan aku bicara empat mata dengan Kyungsoo sekarang."

"Mwo? andwe!" ucap Kai sambil melempar pandangannya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku memohon. Huh.. Kim Jongin, jebal." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah datarnya, dan suaranya juga terdengar datar.

"Andwe."

"Jebal." Suara itu membuat Kai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia kesal pada Kyungsoo, kenapa ia ikut-ikutan memohon, jika seperti ini Kai tak bisa menolak lagi. Tapi ia takut jika Sehun akan melakukan hal-hal lain pada istrinya.

"Ba..baiklah. Aku tunggu diluar. Tidak boleh lebih dari 30 menit." Ucap Kai lalu segera keluar, dan membanting pintu agak keras, membuat Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengernyit. Sehun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, lalu berjalan mendekat dan duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Apa lukamu parah Sehun sshi?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencoba meraba wajah Sehun. Sehun menutup matanya merasakan elusan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, aku merindukan tangan ini." Ucap Sehun, Kyungsoo segera menarik tangannya. Sehun membuka matanya, dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah bingung Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa Sehun sshi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, tak ada gunanya lagi aku menyembunyikan identitasku hyung." Ucap Sehun.

"Dulu. Belasan tahun yang lalu, ada sebuah panti asuhan kecil di pesisir kota. Disana banyak anak-anak kecil yang di terlantarkan oleh orang tua mereka. Ada seorang anak kecil berusia 4 tahun yang sangat pendiam, tapi suatu hari ia tak menjadi pendiam lagi sejak bertemu dengan anak laki-laki yang manis, dengan mata bulat besar dan senyuman yang bisa menenangkan hati siapapun. Usia mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun hal itu yang membuat mereka cepat akrab. Bahkan namja pendiam itu menjadi namja dengan banyak celoteh sejak bertemu dengan namja manis itu. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, tanpa peduli dengan sekitar mereka dan mereka pun tumbuh bersama. Menjadi namja berusia 5 tahun dan 6 tahun. "Hunnie." Begitu namja manis itu memberikan nama pada namja yang lebih muda. " Kyungie hyung." Dan begitulah namja pendiam itu memanggil namja manis itu. Hanya mereka berdua yang boleh memanggil dengan nama itu." Sehun menghela nafas, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih menatap Sehun dalam.

"Suatu hari, si namja pendiam mendapati hyung kesayangannya menangis tersedu. Dan saat ditanya hyungnya hanya menggeleng. Si namja pendiam itu segera mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hyungnya, dan ternyata hyungnya di bully di sekolah barunya. Dengan perasaan kesal, namja itu menghampiri anak-anak nakal yang sering mencegat hyungnya di gang, dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Sejak itu si namja pendiam berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, akan selalu menjaga hyungnya dengan baik, tak akan membiarkan airmata hyungnya jatuh sedikit pun. Tapi sayangnya takdir berkata lain, mereka tak bisa terus-terusan bersama karena sang hyung segera diangkat oleh sebuah keluarga sederhana. Mengetahui itu si namja pendiam menjadi kesal, dan sifat pendiamnya muncul kembali. Sampai setahun kemudian ia diangkat oleh keluarga kaya raya dan menjadikannya pewaris tunggal. Tapi tetap saja si namja pendiam yang bodoh itu tak bisa melupakan hyung kesayangannya sampai sekarang, dan seumur hidupnya selalu berusaha untuk menemukan hyungnya kembali." Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang kini menitikan air mata.

"Setelah si namja pendiam berumur 19 tahun, akhirnya ia menemukan hyungnya kembali setelah berusaha keras, dan kenyataan yang pahit saat ternyata hyungnya sudah menikah. Tapi hal itu tak membuat si namja pendiam itu mundur, ia terus melindungi hyungnya walau dari kejauhan. Satu hal yang masih ingin di dengar si namja pendiam yang bodoh itu dari mulut hyung kesayangannya, kenapa saat hyungnya pergi meninggalkan panti asuhan ia sama sekali tak mengucapkan apapun, bahkan kata perpisahan pada si namja pendiam itu." Ucap Sehun.

"Hunnie..hiks..hiks.." Kyungsoo menumpahkan air matanya dan menunduk.

"Mi..mianhae..hiks..hiks.." Kyungsoo kembali menangis.

"Wae hyung? Wae?" tanya Sehun.

"Bukannya aku tak mau mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Tapi aku tak berani mengucapkannya aku takut kau sedih dan marah, padahal kita sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Lalu dengan hyung tidak mengucapkan apapun, apa hyung pikir aku tidak sedih?" tanya Sehun.

"Mianhae..hyung benar-benar bingung waktu itu. Hyung hanya anak laki-laki berusia 6 tahun Hunnnie"

"Lalu kenapa hyung tak pernah kembali ke panti asuhan?" tanya Sehun.

"Sudah.. aku yang masih kecil saat itu selalu merengek ingin kembali ke panti asuhan, tapi eomma dan appa selalu melarang hyung, mereka sangat baik pada hyung, jadi hyung semakin tak tega menyusahkan mereka. Jadi hyung hanya bisa berdoa mudah-mudahan kau segera di angkat oleh keluarga kaya dan hidupmu bahagia sepertiku. Dan lambat laun, hyung mulai melupakan kenangan tentang panti asuhan itu. Hyung terlalu terhanyut dengan kebahagian hyung. Maafkan hyung Hunnie." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ne.. aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu hyung. Itu hanya masa lalu hyung, setidaknya aku lega saat menemukan hyungku dalam keadaan sehat. Tapi aku mohon berhenti dari pekerjaan itu, aku akan memberikanmu pekerjaan yang layak hyung." Ucap Sehun.

"Tidak Sehunnie, ini adalah takdirku."

"Ani hyung. Aku yang akan merubah takdirmu, aku akan memberikan pekerjaan pada suamimu juga agar kalian bisa hidup layak."

"Pekerjaan apa yang bisa kau berikan pada kami yang hanya lulusan SMA, Sehunnie? Sudah cukup bantuanmu selama ini."

"Ani hyung. Aku akan melakukannya. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan menjagamu hyung." Ucap Sehun. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu memeluk Sehun erat. Meluapkan semua kerinduannya selama ini, kerinduannya pada adik kecil kesayangannya.

"Kau tumbuh dengan baik Hunnie. Kau bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dari hyung, dan kau juga tampan."

"Jinja? Walaupun wajahku babak belur begini?"

"Ne. Kau tetap adikku yang paling tampan."

"Mana lebih tampan aku atau suamimu?" tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo terdiam, dan berfikir sebentar.

"Tentu saja aku." Ucap Kai yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Sudah tiga puluh menit." Jawab Kai saat di tatap heran oleh kedua namja di depannya.

"Dan aku menyetujui usulanmu Sehun sshi. Berikanlah Kyungsoo pekerjaan yang layak, ia tak seharusnya berada di tempat laknat itu." Ucap Kai.

"Hm.. bagaimana hyung?" Sehun kembali menatap Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera menghubungi bawahanku." Ucap Sehun.

"Oh iya Oh Sehun. Uhm... gamsahamnida." Ucap Kai sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sehun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tersenyum.

"Oh iya. Ternyata kau hebat juga Oh Sehun, seleramu benar-benar berkelas." Ucap Kai.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Uhm.. namja dengan mata rusa itu kekasihmu kan?"

"Mwo? darimana kau tahu?"

"Dia sudah menunggumu sejak tadi diluar." Ucap Kai.

"Jinja? Aku permisi dulu." Ucap Sehun yang langsung berlari keluar.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Sepertinya namja itu sudah letih menunggu dan sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang berat untuk Oh Sehun, karena aku juga pernah mengalaminya."

"Apa?"  
"Menangani seseorang yang menangis, itu adalah hal yang paling merepotkan." Ucap Kai.

"Oh jadi maksudmu selama ini aku merepotkan?"

"Ani..ani..chagi. Ulljima!" ucap Kai lalu memeluk erat istrinya.

Mereka berpelukan sangat erat, dan berakhir dengan tautan di bibir mereka. Akhirnya tiba saatnya Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan. Seperti yang ia inginkan sejak dulu, sebuah kebahagiaan bersama keluarga kecilnya. Ia tak perlu materi untuk menjadi bahagia, ia hanya perlu orang yang ia sayangi berada di sisinya, dan saling mendukung apapun yang terjadi. Kyungsoo tak lagi berangan-angan ingin menjadi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tak lagi berharap bisa hidup berkecukupan, memiliki segalanya, karena ia sadar kebahagiannya adalah saat ia mencintai dan di cintai oleh Kai. Hanya Kai seorang, karena ia percaya, sejak awal takdir seorang Do Kyungsoo adalah menjadi pendamping seorang Kim Jongin. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu.

The end

Gimana sama endingnya?

Puas gak?

Mian kalau gak puas ya..

Oh iya, aku bener-bener minta maaf buat keterlambatanku ini.

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya..

Gomawo chingu


End file.
